The present invention relates to operating system functionality. More particularly, the present invention relates to operating system control of directory events with dynamic program execution.
A directory within a file system operates as a container of files. Directory attributes allow assignment of directory access properties, such as read-only and hidden, to all files within the directory. The directory properties control access to files that are stored within the directory. File properties associated with a particular file control access to that file. For example, a file within a directory that has its read-only attribute set may not be modified, while a file within a directory that has its read-only attribute cleared may be modified. A directory with its hidden flag set will not appear in a higher-level directory listing.